Every Moment
by canweflyxx
Summary: A series of moments between Magnus and Alec. May contain M rated stuff later! Remember you lucky buggers, you get to request a scene that you'd want Malec to go through! Inbox me your ideas if you do!
1. Fight

_Here it is mon ami! Yes this is the new(but old lol) piece I'll be updating! Enjoy :)_

Alec crouched, circling the target. His hands ready to strike, he moved quickly and smoothly as he dodged a hand that came to punch him. Breathing heavily, the blue-eyed shadowhunter never took his eye's off his moving target—even in the pitch dark. All his senses were alert.

A chuckled emerged from the opponent, one of smugness and confidence. Alec snarled, his mouth curling back over his teeth.

The muscles in his legs bunched, as he waited for the right moment...

He lunged, attempting to knock the legs out from under his foe, while he strategically planned and deciphered all other attacks he could do.

This was the way Alec fought; acutely, planned. Nothing was done on simple adrenaline rush.

He blocked and swung powerfully with his bare hands, for his blade would be no use now.

Sweat poured from his face, and Alec was worried that it would get in his eyes, making his vision blurry.

He didn't have to worry though, Isabelle turned on the lights in the practice room, hands on her hips, long dark hair pulled into a high ponytail.

"Alec! Jace! Stop it, I don't understand why you have to go all out."

Jace smirked, and straightened from his crouch, similar to Alec's previous one.

"I wasn't going all out, or else we would have had a victory long ago."

Alec sneered at his sparring partner.

"I'm not the one with a shiner on the way." He made a gesture to the bruise he had landed on the side of his parabati's face.

Jace shrugged cooly.

"A minor slip-up."

"No it wasn't..." Isabelle butted in between the two boys. "You _were _trying, because you didn't want to get any injuries to hurt your _oh-so-great _appearance, because tonight you have a _date_ with Clary." She finished matter-a-fact.

Jace's signature smirk creeping up on his face, Alec sighed, knowing Jace would never admit he slipped up while actually trying. Though he couldn't hide the smugness that swelled up as he looked at the nicely blooming bruise.

"It's alright. Girl's go for that bad-boy look, they dig it. As for that–" Jace pointed, still smirking. Alec looked down to see his shirt ripped with what looked like a claw mark down his side to is abdomen. "I don't know what other _boy's _like, but I marked you to bro."

To Jace surprise, Alec laughed.

"You used your _nails_?"

Isabelle snickered as well, and Jace finally frowned.

"I'm leaving. Me and Clary probably won't be back tonight."

With an angry stiff back, he strode out of the room.

Isabelle and Alec watched him go, still smiling. Isabelle glanced up at Alec.

"Nice going. Every now and again he has to lose one, or else he get's to cocky."

Lip twitching, Alec nodded.

"I agree."

Back in his room changing, Alec glanced at the mark on his side. It didn't look very deep, so he shrugging it off, and pulled a black long sleeve shirt over his head.

His phone buzzed on the bed table, someone was called him. He had a good guess who it was.

When he saw the name on the tiny screen he couldn't help a smile from lighting his face.

_Magnus Bane_

He continued to stare at the name happily, before realizing he had to answer it soon.

"Magnus." He breathed into the phone.

"How'd you know it was me?" The warlock's voice sounded smoother, more languid through the phone, more _sensual_—if that was even possible.

"Caller ID. Don't tell me you don't have that?" Alec teased, smile widening when he heard a chuckle from the other line.

"I do. But _you_ seem to be stuck in the 1950's when it comes to technology." Magnus's voice matched Alec's tone.

"I just don't think it's that important."

"Ahh—but without that lovely piece of equipment in your hand...that came out dirtier than I thought...you wouldn't be able to connect with_moi_. And that wouldn't be any good, would it?"

Alec tried to pull his fingers through his unkept hair.

"Hmm, I'm not sure. Now that I think about it..." He enjoyed teasing Magnus, as he didn't get to do it very often.

"I see what a wonderfully bright mood you're in tonight, my little shadowhunter, so I'm going to get straight to the point. How about coming over tonight-have a little Sex and the City Marathon? I haven't seen you in a long time, darling." The warlock's voice drawled through the speaker.

Alec nodded vigorously. Two days had seemed like _forever_.

"Alright then. Will I come over now?"

"Of course." Alec smiled at the swift reply.

"I need a shower, but I'll be over right after that."

He heard the warlock chuckle on the other end.

"I like you all sweaty and roughed up...it makes picturing you all flushed around on my bed much more _real._" The last word came out a purr, and Alec grunted in surprised embarrassment and hung up.


	2. Chapter 2 - Cozy

**Chapter 2 – Cozy**

_Second chapter up! Thanks for all the views on the first chapter guys, but i do loveeee reviews and would really appreciate them! How about 5 reviews and I'll update the next chapter(I decided I wanted to make Alec try and get a little more 'cozier' with Magnus if you know what i mean;) ) FIVE. That's nothing! ANYWAYSS enjoy !_

Alec never took long showers, and the idea that Magnus was waiting for him go even faster...scrubbing over every scarred surface roughly. Within twenty minutes he was out of the house and heading towards the station in the dark.

_Pathetic…rushing so much. You know he'll be there if you take 10 minutes or an hour._

But the blue-eyed boy grinned, too excited above anything else at the thought of seeing the warlock and started jogging towards the apartment. Jumping over the three stone steps that led to the door, Alec pulled out the key, blushing. Warmth tingled over him as he remembered how happy he had been to receive the key…. and new that he should be over the little warm rush it gave him every time.

Heart pounding and face flushed, Alec knocked on the door to Magnus's flat.

"It's unlocked darling, come in."

A shiver raced down Alec's spine, as the sheer warm _smoothness _of that voice washed over him, and he opened the door and stepped into the heat of the apartment.

Magnus was sitting on his couch, long slender legs propped out onto the coffee table in front of him watching something on TV. He turned to look over his shoulder at Alec and grinned. He was in Alec's favorite of all his looks-pajamas bottoms and white cotton t-shirt, with his face bare and his black hair gleaming around the nape of his neck. His beautiful, unmarked slender neck, the shadowhunter noted. He loved how that neck tasted…

"Alec? Come on, I already started the new movie!"

The boy removed his boots, placed his coat on the rack and padded over to the couch.

"Sex and the City?" He grinned down at his boyfriend, who smirked and patted the place next to him.

"Finally learning some pop culture. I'll take credit for that of course." He finished off with a wink and Alec blushed darker, before finally seating himself down beside Magnus on the couch.

The heat radiated off the warlock, and Alec leaned into it, sighing happily and nuzzling against the thin shoulder through white cotton.

Full lips quirked as Magnus let his eyes trail down to Alec's flushed face as he affectionately nuzzled him.

"Cuddly today, aren't we?"

Alec hid his blush in Magnus's neck.

"Don't be mean…I missed you." Alec glanced up and Magnus was smiling down at him, sharp canines gleaming as the light from the TV bounced off of them.

Alec leaned into the warm kiss, and felt his body heat up from the contact of Magnus's hand that came up to cup the back of his neck, eliciting a little mewl of encouragement from Alec. Just as Alec was about to flick his tongue across the warlock's soft lips to let him know he wanted more_, needed_ more-Magnus pulled back and wrapped an arm around the boy, pulling Alec's body even closer.

"This is my favorite movie out of all of them I think, you'll love it." Alec's face was warm and his bottom lip slack as he stared at the warlock's tan profile, and pouted when he didn't turn back to Alec. "And we'll be nice and cozy here. I'm so glad you came, Alec."

Alec loved the words that came out of that soft mouth…but at that moment he was in more of the mood to have them on his own, not to stare at them.

Hadn't Magnus missed him? Didn't he like kissing Alec? Why wasn't he, he was usually flirty and touchy and _Alec _had to be the one reminding that the TV was still on.

Alec didn't want just _cozy._


	3. Chapter 3 - Tempting

**Chapter 3 – Tempting**

_Bonjour mon ami! And that is the extent of my french...anyways here's another chapter enjoy! The next one will get a little hot n heavy_

Alec was _too_ warm. His shoulders and neck were on fire from Magnus's lazy arm that draped over him. His side was flush against his companions, and that too was tingling with sensation-even the foot gently nudging his calf was extremely distracting and just plain _hot_. He glanced up at the warlock again, admiring the soft profile. Smooth tan skin bare of makeup was flickering with the light, and that sensual mouth that Alec wanted so much to be on his was moving and saying something about how 'Carrie was such a doll', but the shadowhunter was not being the least bit attentive. He had never wanted to just _make out_ so much in his life. He smiled to himself, thinking of how silly he was-wanting to kiss on a couch while pretending to watch a movie like some hormonal teenager-it was so cliché that it was funny.

"Anything wrong darling?" That hand squeezed his shoulder and heat flooded through Alec's body once more. He glanced up at Magnus, who arched an eyebrow at the boy's flushed face and embarrassed look.

"I…umm no not really."

He quickly looked away, heart pounding. He was nervous, and too embarrassed to ask Magnus to kiss him when the warlock seemed so into the stupid movie.

"Hmm…so there is absolutely no reason why you've been shooting me adorable little glances for the past twenty minutes?" When Alec didn't answer the taller man chuckled, and grabbed the boy's chin. Forced blue eyes met exquisite green gold ones, pupils dilating into wider slits for the purpose of seeing the pale shadowhunter's expression better. "Well?" Magnus sounded slightly worried now, squinting at the flushing boy who was squirming beside him. Alec just felt _stupid_-but he didn't want Magnus to think he was mad or unhappy.

Taking a deep breath and glancing nervously away from those eyes, Alec finally opened his mouth.

"Please…umm well I really missed you the past few days." His voice was barely audible, and came out in a broken rush. He picked invisible lint off his jeans. "I just really wanted…umm.."

Beside him, Magnus was smirking. The warlock leaned in, and Alec shivered as he felt hot breathe whisper against his ear, sending delicious heat into his stomach.

"You really wanted what, Alec?" The warlock hummed, silky hair caressing the boy's neck. Alec turned slightly, lips so close now he could almost taste them. His eye's met cat-like ones, and he couldn't help trailing his eyes over that bare, plush mouth that quirked into a rather menacing grin when it was discovered where his blue eyes had wandered.

The taller man leaned forward a hair's breath, so his lips barely skimmed Alec's when he spoke.

"Hmm? What do you want Alec?" Magnus pressed.

Alec weighed his desire and embarrassment, trying to take the initiative to lean in _just _so….

However, when Magnus's slim and skilled fingers traced over his knee and skipped over Alec's thigh, his breath stopped in his throat. All embarrassment was forgotten and letting out that ragged breath, Alec pushed his lips to meet those soft subtle ones.


	4. Chapter 4 - Gasp

**Chapter 4 – Gasp**

**Andddd another chapter because I couldn't stop haha...enjoy:)**

_All embarrassment was forgotten, and letting out that ragged breath Alec pushed his lips to meet those soft subtle ones._

Magnus slowly and gently moved his lips across Alec's…and the boy new that he was being teased. The warlock's lips pressed against his, and opened just slightly before pulling back to kiss Alec's strong jaw, the corner of his mouth, his neck, caressing his ear, and then back to the boy's mouth. Magnus gathered Alec up into his arms, holding him all the more closer, yet still not giving the boy want he wanted.

Alec was a shivered mess in Magnus' arms. He bunched the material of that _annoying _white t-shirt, and gasped as he felt a tongue dart across his lower lip. He had never wanted … _more_ so much as he wanted it then—and Magnus seemed to be dead set against giving him what he wanted.

"Magnus…" Alec gulped, tilting his head back to allow the warlock's mouth access to the sensitive skin; but still he got only whispers of those lips, causing goose bumps to appear on that beautifully marred skin.

"Mhmm darling?" Magnus cooed, slowly dragging his nose across Alec's throat... up to his ear… and then back.

"Why aren't you _kissing _me?" The boy pulled back and hazy blue met glowing green-gold slits. Alec could swear he could hear Magnus _purring_ he was so pleased with himself.

"Isn't that what I'm doing?" Magnus inquired, raising his eyebrows delicately. His fingers trailed up Alec's well-toned arm, squeezed the shoulder gently before scraping his nails against the boy's flushed neck—eliciting a small moan from the usually controlled shadowhunter.

Truthfully, Magnus had known what the boy was in the mood for as soon as he stepped into the apartment. How could he not, with that blush and eyes trained on his mouth the whole time? Magnus had wanted to tease him for a bit, but he had no idea that he could get such a _delicious _reaction from the pretty male's frustration.

Alec had enough of the teasing. His body felt hot and his clothes suddenly were feeling very unnecessary and in the way. He grabbed Magnus's shoulders—the warlock looked slightly surprised for a moment—and even more so when Alec applied slight pressure too them so he could prop himself up over Magnus, straddling him into the couch.

Red faced from embarrassment, shyness, and from the heat that was growing in his stomach, Alec leaned in to Magnus and managed to whisper into the warlocks ear.

"Please Magnus." He grasped those shoulders even tighter, trying not to fear the desperate _need_ he felt for the warlock.

"_Please…_" Alec begged.

Strong hands gripped his biceps, yanking him back suddenly so their noses were touching. Magnus's eyes were watts brighter then they had been moments ago, and never left Alec's mouth as he spoke.

"Since you asked so nicely." He rasped, leaning in to catch Alec's mouth in his own.


	5. Chapter 5 - Heat

**Chapter 5 – Heat**

**Another one cause i have a few reviews now:) This ones a little 'hotter'...so I hope you enjoy the Malecness of it as much as I did! It's a bit longer tooooooo**

**PS: Feel free to let me know a scene that'd you'd love to see happen between Magnus and Alec! I'll try my best, and although this will have some form of a story line, little moments between Malec are always welcomed, right?:)**

**Enjoy**

Magnus was _everywhere. _

Alec still pressed himself tighter against the warlock, yearning still for the heat of that other body. He was finally being kissed properly—Magnus tilted his own head up to get a better angle at Alec's mouth as the shadowhunter still sat propped up on his lap, and Alec moaned loudly into the other man's mouth. He wound his hands up through Magnus' black hair and fisted handfuls of it, not bother to be gentle and not caring that he was messing it up. The dark haired man did not seem to mind either, as Alec felt hands pressing hard against his lower back and a vibrate against his mouth from the low groan.

So _close. _So _hot._

There was heat everything. Heat from Magnus' tongue, his chest, his hands—Alec wanted more of those hands. The warlock seemed to read his mind, and hands were suddenly diving past Alec's worn out black shirt, nails raking down his shoulders all the way down his back like tiny lines of fire. Alec was unable to stop himself as he arched his back with surprise and pleasure at the pain.

"_Magnus." _He gasped, but that was all he could say before the warlock pulled his face back and their mouths met again, Magnus too seeming to not get enough. Warm, smooth hands were exploring his back, his chest, manicured nails scraping over his muscled stomach making him shiver agreeably—but the warlock never let his hands stray too far down—being mindful that _that _part was still uncharted territory for Alec.

Alec felt a smirk against his lips, but his nerves were on overdrive and didn't think much of it…until one of Magnus's nails scraped over his nipple.

Electricity shot right to his groin, and Alec murmured something without coherence as he hung onto Magnus as if for dear life. Shocked blue eyes latched onto those glowing green orbs, ones that were so full of_ confidence _that matched the predatory smirk on the warlock's face, and it almost pushed Alec over the edge. Magnus showed Alec no mercy, holding the boy's eyes with his own as he touched Alec on those sensitive peaks—one's that Magnus had decided to not touch before this moment.

Alec did not even think about shame as he panted and squirmed on his boyfriends lap. It was, in fact, the last think on his mind; the first thing being Magnus's hands, the second being the electric shocks those fingers seemed to be giving him, that traveled to a certain part of his body that was making his pants _very _tight, the third being how those_ eyes _watched him…so full of so much pure, raw emotion, and the fourth being—Alec found himself unable to even pinpoint the pleasure Magnus was giving him when the warlock decided to lower his lips to the junction between the shadowhunter's neck and shoulders and bite down on the sensitive flesh. _Hard. _Alec cried out, and suddenly he was whirling in the air and with a _thump_, landed on his back on the couch, Magnus crouching over him.

The warlock's chest was heaving up and down, and Alec moaned quietly as the eyes he could only describe as beautiful, graced his mouth, down his throat, and to the slight trickle of blood that had appeared from the bite.

"Alec."

Alec raised his eyes from the strip of skin showing just over Magnus' jeans to meet heavily lidded eyes. He couldn't even respond, just look at the looming figure and tried to keep his breathing under control.

Why had Magnus stopped kissing him? Alec was not ready to stop yet, and reached up to grab the tanned neck to pull the man back down towards him. However Magnus' own hand darted out to quickly pin the paler one down.

"Alec." He breathed, and the boy barely understood what was being said as hot breath tickled his face and neck. "Alec, I want to touch you."

"You are touching me—" Alec whimpered, "or you _were_."

Magnus let out a breathy chuckle, and shook his head slightly.

"I can make you feel so much better, darling." He said, and to prove his point he let his body come flush against Alec's, their tight pants coming together, causing both boys to groan. Alec felt that delicious heat spread to a roaring fire as Magnus moved slightly on top of him.

But this was also the only part if him Magnus had not seen…had not touched. Alec's hand gripped the cotton t-shirt, and he shyly turned his head.

"I…I don't think I'm ready for you…to see…I just—"

Magnus silence him with a swift kiss, and pulled back ever so slightly, grinning against Alec's lips.

"I've lived long enough, Alec, that I know how to make you feel good below the belt without _seeing _anything."

"Huh?" Alec questioned dumbly, having no idea what the warlock was talking about.

Magnus sneered, and placing his hands on either side of Alec's head he rocked forward, bringing their hips together delectably.

**Clace13: First review, THANK YOUUUUU:) xoxoxo**

**krizue: I'm glad you like it! Enjoy the updates.**

**PetalBetweenTheRoseThorns: I hope it was at least a liiittle taste of what you were thinking of;)**

**Malec4ever: Thank so much for reviewing! I do have a few things in mind, HOWEVER I would love some requests from you guys to write a certain scene, feel free! As for the lemonness, this well have somewhat of a story line so I don't want to rush it...but it will most definitely happen;)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Damn

**Chapter 6 – Damn**

**You are spoiled little readers that get updates every day...but actually im kidding because the updates are reasonable since each chapter isn't very long. ENJOY:):):)**

**PS. can we please discuss the fact that these two BROKE UP in CoLS?! WTFWTFWTF. I was so heartbroken and wanted Magnus to just give up and turn around and he didn't and Alec probably cried and was cold and no one was there to hug him and I am official ranting and going crazy. Its another fucking year until the last book comes out, in case anyones wondering. March 2014. SO SAD. SO SAD. However if you go read the little excerpts** **that have been leaked it's veery interesting...Jace seems to go back to Magnus numerous times to try and knock some sense into him. GO SEARCH ON GOOGLE "quotes from City of Heavenly Fire" and cry over the years wait like I did.**

**ANYWAYS enough ranting my moi, hope you like this! Reviews are always nice ;)**

_By the Angel, _Alec thought as Magnus rocked against him a second, and third time—it was a slow torturous rhythm and the boy underneath was begging the warlock to go faster.

"Magnus…" He rasped. "Please…I can't…"

"What do you want?" The low voice was so scorching, so _close _that Alec went wild, bucking up to meet Magnus' hips as they descended, and was rewarded with a hiss from the darker male.

Alec noticed in some very small tucked away, sane part of his brain that the cushion beneath his head was straining as dark hands gripped even tighter on the fabric.

Alec flung his arms around Magnus neck, pulling him even closer and held in a heavy moan when he felt a hot tongue flick out to nurse the bleeding skin from earlier—however it did not stop there, but continued to trail all the way up his windpipe. Magnus was nipping, sucking and licking and there were too many overwhelming sensations for Alec to comprehend at one time that he forgot about holding in his voice, and even as his loud moans filled the apartment he could not stop feeling the lips, and teeth, and the hot friction that Magnus was giving him with every thrust.

"That's right Alec," Magnus whispered into his ear. "Don't hold it in…I want to hear you baby, come on."

_Baby._

"_Mag_nus." Alec gasped. Something was so close to snapping inside of him, so close to over flowing and spilling and just so _frustrating. _A chuckling resonated on his ear as Alec let out a yelp of surprise when Magnus pushed his hips down in a particularly hard thrust, rubbing the strained fabric of their fabric together once again.

"Alec." He bit the shadowhunter's ear, knowing pain would send the practiced fighter into an even higher state. "I love you." He purred.

Alec understood the words, and meant to answer them…. he really did. But the moment after Magnus captured his lips again, and when Alec parted them in a breathy mewl the warlock suctioned the pale boy's tongue into his own hot mouth and hands were pinching and twisting at Alec's now dampened chest again.

The cord snapped.

Alec, for the first time in his life, held absolutely no control over his body. He briefly understood how his nails ranked down Magnus's back, how his back arched up like an arrow to meet the other body. He understood that it was his own voice chanting the warlock's name over and over, and that that beautiful man was whispering cooing and pleasing encouragements in his ear while pushing back the sweaty dark hair that was plastered to his forehead.

When he tuned in to his surroundings once again, Alec realized Magnus was lying next to him on the couch, head propped up on an elbow and face holding the biggest, cockiest smirk that was rival Jace's. They stared at each other for a brief few minutes before Alec's head felt like it exploded with heat and he let out a squeak of mortification, covering his face with his arm.

"Would you prefer a pair of sweats or pajama pants to change into?" Magnus' voice chimed cheerfully through the silence, brushing Alec's shoulder with the tips of his fingers. Alec moaned, wanting to kill himself and turned in to bury his face into the couch.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his voice muffled from the soft cushion. "Gods…"

"Sweats it is then!"

Suddenly, Alec's bottom parts felt dry…not sticky at all, and a new soft fabric brushed against his legs.

He sat up so suddenly he almost knocked Magnus off the narrow couch. He was wearing a pair of fresh and simple grey sweatpants and a pair of fuzzy green socks that were not his.

He turned to gap at Magnus, too dumbfounded momentarily to be embarrassed. Magnus snickered up at him, wiggling his fingers, and Alec noted with interest that the warlock's face also looked slightly darker than normal, and his hair and shirt looked disgruntled and rather 'sexed up'. He brought himself down to the current issue.

"Magnus."

"Mhmm sweetcheeks?" Alec's eyebrow twitched at the endearment, but would not allow the warlock the upper hand.

"You change my pants…. and _underwear _for me."

"Would you have rather I changed them manually?" Magnus said, raising his eyebrows in question, and Alec felt the heat rise in his face.

"Well…umm no! But you didn't have to do that! I mean…where are they?"

"Some poor old scruffy hobo in the dumpster outside is getting a wonderful facefull of your co-"

Alec yelled out in anger before Magnus could finish his statement and went to surge up off the couch. However his wrist was grabbed and he allowed himself to be tugged back down, pouting but still groggy enough from his orgasm not to put up a real fight. Warm arm arms encircled him and Magnus smiled kindly down at him, and green-god eyes fanned in long eyelashes glowing down at him, making Alec forget the anger at the crude warlock holding him.

"Sorry." Though he did not sound sorry at all, "anyways, I was just happy and didn't want you or me to have to get up and fuss around. A little bit of magic never hurt anyone!" Magnus seemed to ponder that statement, and then chuckled, "much anyways." Alec snickered and buried his face into the warm shoulder, following the laugh with a groan.

"I want to die." Magnus snickered again. "And stop laughing, it's making it worse." This evoked a loud bark of laughter from the mouth that was trailing light kisses all over his head, and Alec's heart fluttered in his chest.

"I'm not really sorry at all…I love that I can make you come hands free."

Alec glared up at the warlock with an expression that was somewhere between shocked embarrassment, shocked anger, and shocked disbelief.

"I think, Alexander, that your face has invented a new shade of red."

**PetalBetweenTheRoseThorns: I like you...also here's the update:) Thanks for the review sweet cheeks **

**Clace13: Writing this also takes my mind off of CoLS...which i already ranted about above and thinking about it makes me extremely depressed... poop. Hehe thanks for reviewing again xoxox**

**Jacksonkane24: THANK YOU I LOVE YOU FOR REVIEW GLAD YOU LIKE**

**krizue: Thanks so much for the review again, means a lot:) AND i am grinning mischievously as I write this and as soon as I'm done replying to you I'm going to start a little bonus chappy with Alec being a bit more aggressive...mwuahahhahaha i hope you'll like it! And great mind think alike cause i was thinking of a Magnus jealous of Jace scene as well. Does it make me a bad person that I like when they fight? XOXOXO**


End file.
